


The night  isn't always dark

by jenness77



Series: The night isn't always dark [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica reaches out to a family friends after she  starts to spiral . Stormy Day Wilson  was brilliant, fun , sassy and Jessica's friends daughter . After a accident  takes away  what  made her so unique she spirals. Jessica lends a hand up and is surprised at the outcome . Harvey isn't a fan or so he says  . Louis finds a new friend  and Mike is curious . Donna well is Donna . Norma quits .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has nagged at me and will not really follow any story lines . It nagged at me that Harvey needed to have someone not impressed with him and that brought the whole firm together . as for the name I'll explain it and think its a catchy name . Being from Buffalo NY lol . please enjoy if you hate tell me if you like it let me know if you aren't sure that is okay too. 
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer - I have to ties to Suits and lately no money for them to sue me for :)

New York City was New York City and was never going to change but New York was always changing.

 

“ Norma , Norma you can’t just quit” Louis was quietly begging his secretary , whom he had for years not to take a job with her husband in Oregon . The woman tearfully explained to Louis how it was a perfect match and that she was very sorry to leave. She had also let him know that she had placed her two weeks with Jessica two weeks ago. Louis stared at his phone as a dial tone now greeted his ear. He lowered his phone and turned his leather chair around to look out at the city that was losing one of the best things that had happened to him.

Not 20 minutes had gone by, before a tornado named Donna entered his office.

“Louis, I am so sorry. I know Norma meant a lot to you, how are you holding up?” Donna asked with real sincerity in her voice. She knew what Norma had meant to Louis. 

Louis turned around to look at Donna with a sad expression he gave his traditional head nod before answering.

“I honestly don’t know Donna, my whole filing world has come crashing down around me. who can I get to do what Norma did but better “ a idea popped into Louis’s head he looked at Donna .

“ No “ donna told him “ Harvey won’t let you use his brain boy for filing , better start looking for a temp “ donna smiled sweetly as she walked out of his office over to Norma’s desk , who was clearing out her belongings .

Jessica let out a long sigh as she listened to a panicked mother one the phone. Despite what people thought of her Jessica Pearson was a caring woman and loved her friends. She just knew how to separate her job from friends and family. Hearing Angela telling her about her daughter once again landing in jail because of drugs was breaking her heart. 

“Angela, let me make a few calls and see what I can do. I know how long ago the accident was?” Jessica looked up from her call saw Harvey standing in the doorway. With a frown on her face she waved him in and pointed for him to close the door and sit down. 

“And where was what town? Rochester. Yes sweetie I know and please tell Roger I will call as soon as I know anything. I promise. Love you too.” Jessica sighed heavily and looked at Harvey who had closed the door and who was studying her face for clues. 

“ Harvey I am leaving town for a few days , I will let Louis know as well that you two are to play well and work together as one well oiled machine , am I clear ?” she asked knowing the he was going to question her . And Harvey did just that.

“Jessica, I know it is none of my business but where are you going? When will you be back ?”

Jessica placed the cool calm look she always used when she thought no one needed to know her business. 

“I have to take care of something which requires me to go out of town for days, meanwhile Louis is to hire a temp and you are to land new clients, the ones we have are starting to bore me. And Harvey , when I mean you and Louis play nice , I mean it . I don’t want to come back and fine a battle zone otherwise Donna will be Louis’s new girl Friday. Got it? “She told him in her ‘do not test me Harvey’ voice.

Harvey knew when to obey Jessica and he felt this was one of those time. “Yes mom and don’t worry I’ll be nice to Louis, besides Donna is mourning Norma leaving as well. So this thing you have to take care of, you don’t need a tag a long such as Mike do you?” 

Jessica smiled at her friend “No Harvey just some personal business and that is all I’m telling you, unless I need to tell you more. Now go tell Louis I need to talk to him “.

Harvey nodded and walked out of her office but not before looking once more at his mentor and close friend, something was very wrong. 

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Jessica stepped out of the cab and pulled her coat closer to herself, she was always surprised that NYC wasn’t always as cold as the other towns. Jessica walked into the Monroe county Sherriff’s office to pick up her friend stung out daughter. The favor she told her friends she would do meant pulling a lot of strings, more than she had. Angela and roger where college friends and very close to her so any time they needed her she was always there. 

Jessica, once she was escorted inside was brought an office where she had to sign a release for the woman. 

“Jessica Pearson?” a man asked as he sat down across from her.

“Sheriff “she nodded 

“ look I normally would never agree to this , however after talking to many people and a friends , I think this is better than keeping her in jail , don’t you ?” he asked as he slide a copy of the paper work .

“ Yes , I do agree on this decision “ Jessica told him as she read some other the paper work and frowned “ It’s a sad thing to have happen to such a smart girl . “ The sheriff told her where she could go pick up the woman and wished her good luck.

Jessica wandered down the corridor until she saw the person she was going to pick up, Stormy Wilson the oldest daughter (32) of Angela and Roger Wilson. The woman suddenly reminded her of Mike Ross. The girl was so promising so full of life until the accident, which left her other sister with a cane and her with no memory and the loss of how smart she was. Now there was a shell and it looked like a hard shell to crack. The woman had her head down and eyes closed looking like she was waiting for her jailer to come back.

“Stormy “Jessica called out to the younger woman. The second Stormy looked at Jessica, she knew it was going to be a long road “lets go kid” The younger woman stood up with out looking at Jessica and followed her out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a bumpy beginning but I think it will be smooth sailing , hopefully . I wasn't sure in what direction i wanted to take this in . Thank you to all who have taken a chance and peeked at it .

Jessica’s heart strings were being tugged at as she watched Stormy stare out the window. The woman had so much going for her and one slip and it was all taken away from her. 

“Stormy, listen. I promised your parents I’d help you out” 

Stormy for the first time stared at Jessica with a look of confusion “So which one of my parents’ friends are you? I don’t remember and I’m a little embarrassed by that fact” she responded. The woman next to her looked familiar but she couldn’t put a name to the woman’s face. 

“Jessica Pearson the lawyer friend , and it is okay I haven’t seen you since your 21st birthday party , over ten years ago .” Jessica could tell that the girl was about to get defensive on her and she took a deep breath in and waited for it. 

“So Jessica, which rehab are you going to drop me off at, I’m sure my parents have another one in mind.” 

“ Stormy , look I’m not sure what you are talking about , but I just came to get you out of jail and take you home , what you do with your life is your own business? I remember how smart you are and creative , and curious you are and losing your memory , learning how to tie your shoes over again , must be awful. And the anger you must feel because you think all those skills are gone but listen give yourself time …” 

Stormy sank deep into the cars seat “ Jessica Pearson “ she said quietly “ The New York city lawyer “ she asked .   
This made Jessica smile because she never said where she practiced. “Yes I have my own firm now, like I said it’s been a long time “ 

The younger woman tried to remember this woman next to her but the only thing that came out of her mouth was. 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you, or too much of anything before the accident. Some times pictures help but I got angry one day and burned all of my pictures of the past” 

“And I’m guessing the drugs you used, you thought would help you cope?” 

“ Only the ones that were Hallucinogens and then bits a pieces would come through “ Stormy sighed “ I shouldn’t of lived you know , a quarter of an inch more to the left and I would of died . The only thing I ever completely from the accident is the piece of lead pipe missing my artery by an inch. I did go into a three week coma and when I woke up most of my memory was gone . I had to relearn things and still am easy things. Also my smart button was shut off. The things that made me so amazing are gone , my boss offered my a different job not being an assistant to the editor because I made to many mistakes . I just couldn’t handle that so I found other things to help me cope.” 

“How long ago?” Jessica asked, her friends hadn’t told her when the accident happened and she wanted to know how long the girl had been spiraling. 

“How long ago what?”

“How long ago was the accident?”

“7 months to the day, and by the way where are you taking me?” “Stormy asked her as she looked at her watch and knew she had to get to work.

“Your parent house why?” 

“I have to go to work, can you drop me off, I work at the star bucks coming u p at the corner of this street coming up” 

“Sure, I just figured you would want to get some rest and shower before going back to work “ 

“ Jessica , thank you , are going to my parents house ?” she asked , she was starting to like this woman, lately she didn’t like anyone and hoped she would see her later . 

“ I thought that a visit would be in order and Stormy it was no problem , you are family to me and like my associates at my firm Family is very important to me . It will get better I promise” she told her as she watched Stormy smile and walk into the coffee shop.   
Jessica watched as Stormy walked into the coffee shop and her mind went straight to Harvey. She never quite understood why Harvey took Mike Ross under his wing, but after seeing how lost Stormy looked, she understood it.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for Jessica to remember ho to get to her friend’s house , after a few wrong turns she finally arrived at the cobblestone house . It looked just the same as she had last seen it. Jessica hadn’t visited in years but had stayed in touch with Angela and her husband. They had visited her though in NYC a few times. Before she had gotten up to the door , it opened and a smiling woman’s face appeared along with a big black dog . The dog’s body was wiggling from excitement. The woman said something to the dog and the dog backed away from the door. 

“Jessica, come on in, I didn’t think you would come here first. Forgive Stormy’s dog Donnie, he gets excited about people “Angela told her. 

Jessica bent down to pet the dog and smiled “ its oaky Ang , I like dogs , sometimes they are better than people . How are you? “She asked he friend as she stood up and hugged her. 

“ we could be better , come in let me take you coat” angela offered . Jessica shrugged out of her coat and handed it to her friend. She took a look around the foyer and smiled, the house was just as she remembered it. Warm, inviting and smelled like hibiscus. Angela lead her into the living room which was decorated almost as if they were in a log cabin, the fireplace was roaring, the wooden coffee table adorned with books and one cup of something hot. 

“I always loved this house” Jessica said as she sat down on the couch. 

“ Where are my manners let me get you some coffee “ angela smiled she really hadn’t been expecting Jess to show up . She walked back into the living room with another hot cup and sat it in front of Jessica. Then sat across from her. 

“So how is Stormy?” Angela asked. 

“ She didn’t remember me at all but then a few minutes later mentioned NYC , so I’m not sure if she did remember me or googled me . Angela she is angry, a very angry young woman. Anyway listen you might not like what I had to bargain with to get her out of this mess this time , I’m not a criminal defense lawyer and the only way I got this deal was …well Darren owed me “

Angel sighed “ We’ve tried to be understanding and patient , but she just keeps giving up , when she lost her job at the paper . I thought that was going to be the end. She had a studio apartment and lost that, then moved back in here and we even tried a therapy dog, which is why Donnie is here” 

“And has he worked out?” Jessica inquired.

“Donnie , has helped, he has helped all of us actually” she said and smiled at the large dog trotted into the room after hearing his name , he looked at them and laid down next to Angela . Jessica smiled as she watches the dog for a moment. 

“He is a beautiful dog, so tell me how you and Roger doing with all of this are? And Trudy, how is she doing, she was in the car with Stormy right?” Jessica asked as she sipped her tea.

“Roger , is roger he wants to believe that Stormy will accept her disability and move on and he can be a bit rough on her at times but he does understand and some time I think he tries to ignore it . Trudy still walks with a cane but she will always now and is doing great. our son Mitch , well he lives in Tulsa right now and calls Stormy all the time telling her stories of before the accident . So all in all. It has been rough. I just don’t know how to get Stormy out of her moods or funk or what ever is going on.” Angela eyed her friend who now was pursing her lips.

“What Jessica?”

“ Well , I haven’t gotten to tell you what Darren made me agree to get her out of her legal problems and I think it was better than the alternative “

“You mean the jail time?” 

“ Yes , I agreed to be her guardian for three months and help her get back on her feet , she has to see a therapist , keep a job and other things . She has to come live with me in NYC is the only down fall. I spoke with her for a bit in the car and haven’t told her anything yet , but I can see the old Stormy is there wanting to come out . I understand she is 32 but she is one lost 32 year old “Jessica explained to her.

Angela sat there for a minutes just staring at the cup in front of her and a slow smile spread across her face . If her friend could help her daughter even just a little bit then she was okay with it. The hard part would be convincing her husband it was for the best. 

They sat in the living room talking about the past and laughing a lot. Before Jessica knew it, it started getting darker outside and she heard a car pull into the drive way. Donnie jumped up from where he had been laying down and galloped towards the front door, he gave a few loud barks as well.

“Hey Donnie, come on lets go outside for a few minutes” they heard a man’s voice say as he held the door open for the dog. 

“Ang?” Roger called out.

“In here babe “Angela called out. 

Jessica smiled as the man rounded the corner and saw her.  
“Well, well Jess it is good to see you, so Angela said you might be able to help us out with Stormy. I’m at my last straw “he told her as he hugged her. 

“I have an idea on how it could help her. Angela told me you think everything is just locked up in her head and after her last stunt and after talking to Darren, this is the last resort. “

Roger ,sat down next to his wife and turned his attention to Jessica “ So you have a plan huh ? Care to share?” he smiled at his old friend. He knew that Jessica had already gone out of her way to help. He sat still listening to everything Jessica proposed. When she was finished he let out long sigh.

“ Jess , I trust you so if you think taking her to NYC with you is going to help then I’m all for it . Now Jessica you are staying for dinner right?” he asked smiling at his long time friend. 

“Sure I’ll stay, will Stormy be here for dinner?”

‘Well if you dropped her off at work then no she will be home round 11. but you can help me and Roger let the dog back in please “ Angela asked as she led Jessica into the kitchen to help her start dinner .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Stormy's personality a bit and softened her a little .

Jessica had told the Wilsons she would go pick up Stormy from work to let her know that Jessica was taking her to NYC. Jessica turned the heat up in the car and called Harvey’s office while waiting for the woman to come out.

“Donna, is Harvey around? Really do you know when? Okay no it isn’t anything urgent. I just wanted to let him know that this weekend is no longer an option for dinner. I’m bringing my own puppy back with me “ Jessica laughed softly at Donnas’ remark . “ I’ll just try his cell phone later and see if my assistant can have a name plate made by the time I get back to the office . Her name is Stormy Wilson. Thank you Donna “. 

Jessica hung up her phone before Donna could try and get any more information that they didn’t need. Donna had told her that Harvey took Mike out for dinner , since he worked so hard on one of Harvey’s cases that Jessica had given to Harvey to do . She was seriously going to have to have another talk to that man. Jessica smiled as she saw Stormy come out of the Starbucks holding a steaming cup. 

Stormy opened the passenger side door and slide into the seat. After a few hours of being able to realize Jessica wasn’t the bad guy she thought she would play nice for a little bit . It was Thanks to Jessica that she wasn’t sitting in lock up any more. She held out the cup to the older woman.

“Here I thought you looked like an apple Chi tea woman” Stormy handed her the hot cup and was smiling at her. 

“Thanks, I am a Chi woman” Jessica smiled as she accepted the cup. 

“So how was dinner with my parents?” 

“It was good, your mom saved you some food and it was good to see your father. And that dog of yours is beautiful “she smiled at the younger woman.

“I do love Donnie, he was a challenge at first but mom and dad thought he’d help and he does. you know I know I don’t remember much of the life before , I mean I kept a few journals and when I read them , I just … I get so angry at myself . I’m sorry I shouldn’t be telling you all this “ 

“You know what have something ripped from you that you hold dear isn’t fair but I can help you if you want It.” she told the younger woman. Jessica put the car in gear and headed back to the Wilson’s house. She could tell something was going on in Stormy’s head and decided to add to her offer.

“ Look I get that you should be a huge success by now Storm but this is just a set back , and you have made some pretty huge mistakes and the only way I could get them swept under the rug was by saying I’d be your guardian until you get yourself together”. She felt the woman tighten up next to her and frowned, she knew she was going to be met with some resistance. 

Once back at the house Stormy noticed Jessica hadn’t made a move to get out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride, but I thought you were staying in one of the guest rooms?” 

“I am but I didn’t think having a drink in your parents’ house late at night was a good idea so I’m going to stay at the hotel tonight, I have a few things I need to work on for my office. But I’d like to take you out for breakfast and discuss this more. Say brunch at 10 am? Jessica asked.

“Sure and I don’t mean to be difficult and thank you again for the ride.” Stormy shut the door and headed towards the house. Once inside Donnie bounded towards her and she bent down and kissed the dog’s head. 

“I suppose you want to go for a walk don’t you?” she asked grabbing the dog’s leash. She heard her parent’s bedroom door open and saw her father come out.

“Taking Donnie out? “He asked her.

“ I figure it would be better than having him being nuts in the morning , you know how he gets “ she told her father .

“So you met Jessica I see, how do you like her?” 

“She is okay, dad, I’m sorry. I don’t plan on things getting messed up. I just ...” her voice choked up and she looked at her dad sadly.

The grown man never could stand to see any of his kids no matter how old they were in any pain. His wish was too just have the old Stormy back and in the back of his mind he knew it would never happen. He walked towards his daughter and hugged her.  
‘ Jessica , is one of my best friends and one of your mothers so take what ever the woman offers , she will surprise you . Anyway short walk tonight it’s late and I let him out on the field earlier. You know how he gets if he gets to much exercise. I’ll see you in the morning “he kissed his daughters head smiled and headed into the kitchen. 

“Donnie, come on you heard the old man “she smirked as she clicked the leash onto his collar and headed out the door. It wasn’t overly cold out and Donnie’s gait was slower tonight. They walked to the park and Stormy decided to sit down for a moment. She closed her eyes leaned back on the bench and let out a sigh. Donnie grunted as he lay down next to her. She hated nights like this so quiet and peaceful, it reminded her of the accident. A horn from a car brought her out of her own thoughts. She sighed then stood up and gave Donnie’s leash a short tug. The large black dog stood up and followed her back home, where he would crawl up on her bed and snuggle against her side. 

 

 

I know I changed things a bit Stormy was suppose to be just a ball of anger all the time but I had a change of heart .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought I already added this i guess not .

Donna held the note in her hand and wondered why Jessica wanted this sign made up. She stopped in front of Jessica’s assistant and looked at Marcie, she handed her the note. 

“So do you know who this is?” Donna asked knowing that Marcie would tell her, since she was friends with most of the lawyer’s assistants. 

“I have no idea, actually she mentioned this name years ago and I think this is the last name of the clients she went to see. One way to find out tight “she smiled at Donna and opened Google, then typed Stormy Wilson. 

In seconds they were looking at different articles about a Stormy Dase Wilson . Marcie pulled up a picture of the assistant editor and she heard Donna gasp out “Oh my god “ 

“Forward that to me, but you know also do what ever Jessica said on that note, thanks you are a peach “Donna spewed out.

Donna got to her desk and pulled up her email and opened the link. She was lost in reading various articles about the woman when Mike came up beside her and started talking to her. Donna held up and hand and she could feel Mike fidgeting next to her.

“ He will be back in a minute Mike , he called an hour ago , but no need for you to wait for him , do you have the file he wanted ?’ she asked him without even looking .

“Yes but he…” 

“No he doesn’t leave the file and go home to get some sleep Mike is what he said “Donna told him remembering her whole conversation with Harvey. 

Mike, watched Donna scan over a report and he noticed she was all ignoring him.

“Everything okay?” he asked not sure if the woman was going to answer him. She looked away from his computer finally and sighed. She knew he wasn’t going to go away unless she confirmed she was fine. 

“Mike, I’m fine, just a bit of work for Harvey he asked me to do, that’s all and you sir look like you are going to fall over. Go home and get some sleep.” Donna instructed. The kid really did need a week off to catch up on the sleep Harvey was depriving him of. 

Mike gave her a smirk “I’m going, I’m going I’ll see you in the morning, good night Donna “

“Good night Mike, and Mike be on time in the morning “she added before turning her attention back to the article on the screen. She knew mike had left; she didn’t need to look up to make sure. She opened another article and saw the headline and gasped for the second time that night. 

Up and coming editor’s assistant severely injured in car accident not expected to survive.

Well she must have survived because Jessica was bringing the woman here. She held her breath as she dialed Harvey’s number and listened to the line ring she heard a tired yet happy Harvey on the other end.

“Harvey we have a slight problem ‘was all she said before he told her he’d be right in.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica woke to the alarm in her room blaring. She reached over and turned it off then pulled the comforter up more to her face. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes and looking at the clock. It read nine am. She reached for her cell phone, she placed it on the night stand, and there were four text messages from Harvey and one voicemail from Mike and one from her assistant. She put the phone back down and rolled over to get out of bed. She pulled her hair down out of the pony tail she had put it up into last night. She walked over to the larger window in the room and squinted as she pulled back the drape. 

The sun was shining down on the crisp white snow. She walked over to the desk and turned on the laptop she unpacked last night and checked her emails. She knew she was going to have to take care of what ever Harvey sent for text message about. Her assistant told her the name plate was ordered and that Louis and Harvey hadn’t had any issues as of yet. She sent a reply email that she wouldn’t be back in until Tues and she didn’t want to be disturbed at all, that included by Harvey and Louis. She then emails Harvey and Louis about not being back until Tuesday and even then it would be part time. She told them that she would explain in the following week but until then it was none of their business. Smiling she sent that email as well. 

Moments later she got a response from Louis which just read no problem but if you need anything to let him know . Another one followed from Harvey, imploring her to call him right away.

“Harvey, I will call you when I get back from brunch, no sooner “Jessica sighed as she sent the email. She loved both of her friends but Harvey just drove her nuts some times. 

Jessica got up turned the TV on and started the coffee maker. She picked up her phone and called Angela to let her know she would pick up Stormy in an hour or so. After putting the phone down, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat in the couch to catch up on the news. Once more her cell phone rang and it was Harvey again. She hit ignore and put the phone down. After finishing the coffee she went into her suitcase and pulled out a sweater and jeans, she disappeared into the large bathroom.

vvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The night before 

Harvey got off the elevator and headed straight to Donnas’ desk. He was dressed in a heavier cable knit sweater and jeans. Donna had to smile when she saw him. He never came into the office in regular clothes. 

“you called Duchess” he smirked at her. 

“I did because there is about to be a huge problem “she told him as she swung the computer screen towards him. Harvey walked behind her desk to get a better look at the article. Donna normally hated when people came behind her desk and invaded her space but this was one time she was okay with it .

“isn’t that?” Harvey asked as his eyes widened as he read the article.

“Yep, in the flesh. Here is the kicker I think, this is the woman Jessica went to go help. She told her assistant to make a name plate. Harvey I did more research on this girl and she lost her memory all of it seems , so if this is the woman she won’t know you at all . Which is a good thing, it can be like that night never happened.”

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair, while he as glad the woman survived the accident , he was hoping he wouldn’t have to run into her , not after he did remember what happened and she would have no clue .

“Look, we don’t know for sure that this is the woman, right? so we will worry about it when the time happens, and Donna not a word. Now let’s go have a drink “Harvey sighed. Donna nodded as she shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and purse. The last thing he needed was for this girl to be the same one that Harvey hooked up with after a fight with Scotty.

Harvey followed Donna out of the office and into the elevator making a mental note to call Jessica in the morning. 

 

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A half hour later Jessica emerged from the bathroom showered dried, hair in a braid and makeup applied. She went back to her phone and called Angela to let her know she was on her way. She grabbed her coat, purse and keys and headed out to her friends house once more. 

…………………………………………………………………………………..  
Stormy , ,felt a lump on her bed moving closer to her head , she smiled as she reached down and grazed her hand over jet black fur . The lump barked and hopped off the bed then back on and stared at her intensely. 

‘okay, okay I’m up “she grumbled. she heard the bedroom open as well.

“ good because Jessica is coming over to take you to brunch “ her father told “ Donnie , come on lets go for a run “ The dog bounded off the bed again and looked at stormy as if asking for permission. 

“go ahead “Stormy laughed as she got out of bed and stretch. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. truthfully she felt better this morning; she was looking forward to going to brunch with Jessica. As she was heading out of her room, she grabbed her journal to bring it down stairs and put it in the den, she would write in it later. 

……………………………………………………………………………….

Angela smiled as she left her friend back into their home; she was more than grateful Jessica was going to help her daughter. she handed Jessica a cup of tea and lead her into the living room.

‘Stormy should be out in a few minutes, roger took Donnie out for a run. Sometimes I wonder if Donnie is Stormy’s or Rogers. did you have a chance to tell her about your plan yet?” Angela asked nervously.

“No not yet, I was going to tell her at brunch “Jessica told her.

“Tell me what?” Stormy asked as she sat on the edge of the couch, putting her socks on.

“our arrangement, which I will tell you about at brunch “Jessica told the younger woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part to this mini series .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this entry was hurried . I'm looking forward to begining the next part in this series , thank you for sticking around .

The younger woman followed Jessica into the country club , her mind wandering as to what agreement this woman who she had just meet yesterday was talking about . She understood that, she had known this woman long ago and that Jessica seemed like a respectable person and her parent’s best friends. She felt a huge but coming on as she sat down across from the impressive woman. 

“How did you sleep, you look less worn out than yesterday?” Jessica asked sipping her drink. 

“Not bad, took Donnie out for a walk, sat in the park for a few minutes and went home. The fresh air helped. So are we going to talk about what ever you think you are going to push on me? Stormy retorted.

“I am not going to push anything on you Stormy, it is better than the alternative that is all. I told your parents last night that I have been appointed your guardian….’

“my what?! My guardian. like I’m a little kid? I’m 32 years old Jessica. look no offense “Stormy spat out at the older woman, who didn’t look phased by her out burst. 

As Stormy stood up to leave , Jessica sat calmly , she had dealt with this kind of out burst before with her lawyer , it was much like a Harvey Specter outburst . Jessica almost laughed. Almost.  
“Sit down” Jessica requested calmly as she smiled through clenched teeth. “I am asking you nicely to sit down and stop acting like a brat and just hear me out “

Stormy, sat back down in the chair and lifted her chin a little bit as still being defiant. 

“Okay”

“ Thank you , now when I had you released it was to me not your parents . I will be responsible for you for the next three months. You and Donnie will be coming with me to New York City staying in my home. You are my guest not prisoner and I hope you will treat me as such, as a host. You will have free rein of my home and the city, however I need you to check in with me and if you mess up once. You will not have free rein anymore. now as for a job , you can look for anyone you want , I’d like you to come to my office and work for me though for awhile . You don’t have to but I’d like you too. What do you think?” Jessica asked her.

“What is the other choice that I have?” Stormy challenged.

“2 years in prison, your record is starting to catch up with you and they are done giving you breaks “Jessica told her as she bite into a blueberry muffin.” no Donnie either, cold turkey is what they will serve you with. I think my offer is fair. I ran it passed your parents and they want you to talk it.”

Stormy was weighing her options in her head and Jessica’s deal did sound like the better one.

“ Okay , but I have a deal of my own , if in one month I do not find a job I will come work for you , and Donnie comes to your office with me “ Stormy revised .

“Two weeks and fine, I’m not the bad guy here Stormy, I’m trying to help you. I’ll even set up an interview at a paper if you want …..”

“No, no, no paper, I can’t do that job anymore “Stormy shook her head she started to hyperventilate at the thought.

“ okay , okay no paper , breath Stormy , so want to go tell your parents the good news ?” Jessica asked. She reached out her hand to grab the younger woman’s and gave it a quick squeeze. Stormy nodded and they both got up to head back to the house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Back at the Wilson’s house Angela and roger couldn’t have been happier with the news. Stormy still didn’t look as thrilled but it was better than going to jail. Jessica suggested that they spent the day getting to know small things about each other so she offered to go to the mall with Angela and Stormy and Donnie. 

After they had spent the afternoon, shopping and gossiping about fashion, having drinks and getting Donnie fitted with a service dog vest since his no longer fit and getting his papers all up to date , they headed back to the house to pack up Stormy and Donnie’s things . 

Jessica told her to pack enough clothes for two weeks and that she could always have the rest shipped out or come back for a visit. She told Angela and Roger that they were more than welcome to come out. 

Six hours later, Jessica’s vehicle was loaded and goodbye was to be said. Angela walked over to her daughter and handed her the journal.

“Don’t be forgetting this “Roger said handing the notebook to his daughter. he bent down to say goodbye to Donnie who had wound his way deep into the older mans heart.

“Bye buddy I’m going to miss you “he hugged the dog and wiped a tear away from his eyes. 

Angela smirked ‘don’t worry about him I have a surprise for him. you just listen to and mind Jessica and you will be home before you know. I love you. and Jessica thank you for this “Angela hugged her daughter and then Jessica. 

Stormy loaded Donnie into the back seat and climbed into the front seat and waited for Jessica. Jessica turned the engine and then looked at the younger woman who looked terrified and she grabbed her hand.

“ you will be fine , ready ?” she asked as she put the truck in gear not waiting for an answer from Stormy but did notice the woman look in the side rear mirror sadly . 

Stormy nodded and leaned her head against the window, hoping she wasn’t making a huge mistake. She watched as her house got smaller and a small part was looking forward to the Big Apple so she let a small smile play at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hit and stay tuned for the next installment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first suits story , let me know if i need to tighten anyone' s character up .


End file.
